


if only you knew what resided within

by thingswelostinthefire



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Texting, Vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswelostinthefire/pseuds/thingswelostinthefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick: it’s obvious you have a crush on him dude<br/>Josh: he’s straight anyways<br/>Patrick: don’t count on it<br/>Josh: what</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> Something cute and fluffy. A little sadness but only if you squint. And I've never written a texting fic before :)
> 
> Title from Sister by Japanese House. OBSESSED WITH THAT SONG.

September 2nd, 8:51 PM

 **Unknown Number:** hey! is this tyler joseph?

 **Tyler:** Yes… who’s this?

 **Unknown Number:** josh dun

 **Unknown Number:** we have art together.

 **Tyler:** Oh. Hi.

 **Josh:** i’m the kid with the pink hair

 **Josh:** it’s cool if you have no clue who i am

 **Tyler:** No. Well, I didn’t. But. Now I do.

 **Josh:** cool

 **Josh:** oh yeah

 **Josh:** you’re probably wondering why i texted you

 **Tyler:** Kinda

 **Josh:** there’s a party tonight at chris salih’s house. you know him right?

 **Tyler:** Yeah, we play basketball together.

 **Josh:** the party starts in like an hour

 **Josh:** if you want to come

 **Tyler:** Not really

 **Josh:** oh ok

 **Tyler:** I just don’t really go to parties.

 **Tyler:** Or drink.

 **Josh:** understandable. well i thought i’d ask

 **Tyler:** Sure

 **Josh:** sorry if i made you uncomfortable

 **Tyler:** Not at all.

 **Josh:** have a good night

 

September 5th, 6:13 PM

 **Josh:** shit

 **Josh:** can you tell me what the homework was tonight

 **Tyler:** Just finish the sketches we were working on in class today.

 **Josh:** thank you

 

September 7th, 9:32 AM

 **Josh:** uh

 **Josh:** no homo but you look really good today

 **Tyler:** Haha, thanks?

 **Josh:** no homo

 **Tyler:** You already said that.

 **Josh:** fuck i’m late to second period

 

September 13th, 3:03 PM

 **Patrick:** dude why did tyler joseph ask about you today

 **Josh:** what

 **Josh:** what did he say

 **Josh:** how does he know you exist?

 **Patrick:** ouch

 **Patrick:** he just asked about you, that’s all. said you text each other from time to time.

 **Josh:** yeah we do i guess

 **Josh:** is it

 **Josh:** uh

 **Josh:** do you think it's weird that he asked about me

 **Patrick:** no? i would be curious too if some random guy found my number and started texting me all the time

 **Josh:** i don’t text him all the time

 **Josh:** i don’t

 **Josh:** i’ve only started three convos with him

 **Patrick:** you told him he looked good tho

 **Josh:** wtf

 **Josh:** did he tell you that

 **Josh:** did he show you the messages

 **Patrick:** no homo

 **Josh:** shut up

 **Patrick:** it’s obvious you have a crush on him dude

 **Josh:** he’s straight anyways

 **Patrick:** don’t count on it

 **Josh:** what

 **Josh:** WHAT

 **Josh:** patrick stump you better text me back

 **Josh:** oh my god patrick i might kill you

 

September 23rd, 4:22 PM

 **Tyler:** Are you coming to the game tonight?

 **Tyler:** I’ll be there.

 **Tyler:** I mean, obviously. I’m on the team. Lol

 **Josh:** what time is it

 **Tyler:** Starts at 6

 **Josh:** yeah i’ll stop by

 **Tyler:** Great

 **Tyler:** :)

 **Josh:** :)

 

September 23rd, 4:28 PM

 **Josh:** tyler just texted me a smiley face omg patty

 **Patrick:** wow?

 **Josh:** patrick he never shows like any emotion

 **Josh:** especially over text

 **Josh:** it’s kind of intimidating

 **Josh:** jesus loves me

 **Patrick:** lol

 **Josh:** oh yeah go to the basketball game with me tonight

 **Patrick:** ew why

 **Josh:** because tyler’s on the team and he asked if i was coming

 **Josh:** and i can’t go alone

 **Patrick:** i’m supposed to be hanging out with pete :/

 **Josh:** bring him

 **Patrick:** okay!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Josh:** uh

 **Josh:** i’ll pick you up in an hour

 **Patrick:** remember to wear purple and red

 **Josh:** why

 **Patrick:** those are our school colors you idiot

 **Josh:** wtf

 **Josh:** i don’t think i own anything purple so i’ll just wear red

 **Patrick:** see you soon lover boy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Josh:** stop with the exclamation points

 **Josh:** like nobody is ever that excited about anything

 **Patrick:** you are about tyler joseph :/

 **Patrick:** josh

 

September 23rd, 10:56 PM

 **Josh:** you did so good tonight holy fuck

 **Tyler:** Thanks! I’m glad you could make it.

 **Josh:** of course. i love sports

 **Tyler:** Do you?

 **Josh:** not really

 **Tyler:** I figured

 **Josh:** what does that mean

 **Tyler:** You just. Nothing.

 

October 17th, 3:37 PM

 **Josh:** you weren’t at school today

 **Josh:** you’re always at school

 **Josh:** are you okay??

 

October 18th, 12:41 PM

 **Josh:** tyler

 

October 20th, 8:38 AM

 **Tyler:** Sorry, man.

 **Josh:** are you okay?

 **Tyler:** Yes

 **Josh:** really

 **Tyler:** Yeah. I wasn’t for a little, but I am now.

 **Josh:** okay….

 

October 21st, 9:37 PM

 **Josh:** miss you

 **Tyler:** I’ll be back on Monday. I miss you, too.

 

October 26th, 4:48 PM

 **Tyler:** Let’s do something this Friday.

 **Josh:** like what

 **Tyler:** Dinner and a movie?

 **Josh:** like a date?

 **Josh:** ha

 **Tyler:** Exactly like a date.

 **Josh:** what omg

 **Josh:** you’re not kidding or anything????

 **Tyler:** No.

 **Josh:** holy shit okay

 **Josh:** like a real date?

 **Tyler:** I’ve never really heard of a friend date before...

 **Josh:** i’ll pick you up at 6

 **Tyler:** Wear something pretty :)


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh: i’m so scared of losing tyler
> 
> Patrick: what
> 
> Josh: never mind

January 10th, 9:16 AM

 **Josh:** tyler.

 **Josh:** tyler why aren’t you here

 **Josh:** you never told me what happened last time

 **Josh:** should i be worried

 

January 12th, 2:57 PM

 **Josh:** please

 

January 14th, 6:49 AM

 **Tyler:** Hi, Joshie

 

January 14th, 10:19 AM

 **Josh:** fuck

 **Josh:** tyler

 **Josh:** are you okay

 **Josh:** that was a stupid question obviously you aren’t if you missed four days of school

 **Josh:** and didn’t text me back

 **Josh:** you didn’t mean to not text me back right?

 

January 14th, 11:46 AM

 **Tyler:** I’m fine

 **Tyler:** No, I didn’t have access to my phone. Sorry for worrying you.

 **Josh:** no you aren’t fine i can tell

 **Josh:** don’t even

 **Josh:** god

 **Josh:** you didn’t tell your parents about us or anything right??

 **Tyler:** What?!

 **Josh:** i mean

 **Josh:** just

 **Josh:** you’ve like talked about how they’re homophobic and stuff

 **Josh:** i’m sorry

 **Tyler:**  It’s fine.

 **Tyler:** No, I didn’t tell them anything. They aren’t the problem.

 **Josh:** who is the problem

 

January 14th, 3:28 PM

 **Tyler:** Me

 **Josh:** what????

 **Josh:** tyler don’t ever say that

 **Tyler:** Sorry

 **Josh:** it’s fine just please don’t say that

 **Josh:** it isn’t true

 **Tyler:** Okay

 **Josh:** please tell me where you were

 **Tyler:** I’d honestly rather tell you in person.

 **Tyler:** It’s... personal.

 **Josh:** i can be over in five minutes

 **Tyler:** Please

 

January 15th, 1:20 AM

 **Josh:** i’m so scared of losing tyler

 **Patrick:** what

 **Josh:** never mind

 

January 16th, 12:08 PM

 **Patrick:** why are these guys in my class talking about tyler

 **Patrick:** they’re on his basketball team?

 **Patrick:** did something happen to tyler

 **Josh:** what are they saying

 **Patrick:** not anything pleasant

 **Josh:** what are they saying

 **Patrick:** they called him a “suicidal freak”

 **Josh:** what class are you in right now

 **Patrick:** dude

 **Patrick:** don’t worry about it i’ll tell them to fuck off if you’re that bothered

 **Josh:** no i’m in the hallway what class are you in right now

 **Patrick:** mortier

 **Patrick:** am i about to witness a fight

 

January 17th, 8:35 AM

 **Patrick:** dude you’re on youtube beating this guy’s ass

 **Josh:** good

 **Patrick:** there’s already two thousand views

 **Josh:** :)

 

January 20th, 5:57 PM

 **Tyler:** I quit the team

 **Tyler:** Right before the game tonight

 **Tyler:** Hahahaha

 **Josh:** good

 **Josh:** they’re a bunch of fuckers

 **Josh:** besides chris he’s cool

 **Tyler:** Thanks for standing up for me. It really means a lot

 **Josh:** you’re welcome

 **Josh:** i wanted to kill them

 **Tyler:** I know

 **Josh:** my mom was pissed off but then i explained it to her

 **Tyler:** Like, you told her about us?

 **Josh:** not yet

 **Josh:** i just explained your situation

 **Tyler:** Ah

 **Josh:** are you ready to come out though? because i will if you’re ready for that

 **Josh:** i just didn’t want to make you uncomfortable or like put you in a bad position

 **Josh:** because of your parents

 **Tyler:** Would you be mad if I sort of told them already?

 **Josh:** WHAT

 **Josh:** really!

 **Josh:** holy shit

 **Tyler:** Yeah and they’re totally, like, chill with it!

 **Tyler:** They were only mad because of me quitting the team.

 **Tyler:** But they got over it quickly.

 **Josh:** i’m so proud of you, ty

 **Tyler:** I’m also proud of me. Would your parents be cool if you told them?

 **Josh:** ya i think so

 **Josh:** maybe

 **Josh:** honestly i haven’t thought about it much? i was more concerned about you

 **Tyler:** Well, take your time.

 **Tyler:** I mean. We really have all the time in the world

 **Josh:** i know :)

**Author's Note:**

> :) That's all, friends! I thought it was sort of cute.


End file.
